


5 A.M KST

by httpspica



Series: unsaid [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: Jaehyun loves early mornings, Taeyong could care less.





	5 A.M KST

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is spik with her first posted nct fic (say wahoo)!!!!
> 
> just a little disclaimer, i do not intend any errors or mistakes in any part of the fic. but if you do find one, please comment and tell me for i'm willing to learn better.
> 
> thank you and enjoy!!  
> —spik♡

Jaehyun’s favourite time of the day is 5 in the morning. Why, many may ask, isn’t 5 am too early for anything? For some people, yeah, maybe. Not for him though, not for him. He sincerely, thoroughly, enjoys silent mornings, especially when the birds aren’t even chirping and the sun has just risen. The big window by his apartment’s bedroom allows him to see the early skies even when he’s still in bed, tucked and warm, and eyes not yet focused.

  
Another reason why he enjoys early mornings is that only by that time of the day, he could listen to nothing else but his lover’s soft sleepy sounds. If he gets up later than that, the noises of traffic down below would distract him as he lives right on top of a busy street. His lover might not mind the guffaws of the vehicles passing by, but Jaehyun does, and he takes it personally when anything and anything distracts him from his lover.

  
So Jaehyun, woke up at the usual time, cuddles closer into Taeyong’s back, spooning him from behind. Taeyong’s lithe body is relatively colder than his, and that he’s always getting cold from Jaehyun’s unforgiving aircon even when burritoed by blankets at minimum 2 sheets. Jaehyun takes advantage of that, knowing that Taeyong wouldn’t refuse, knowing that he won’t push him away.

Jaehyun snakes his arms right to his lover’s stomach and pulls him closer to the warmth of his chest. He rests his nose by Taeyong’s nape, blowing small air into his neck and eventually making the latter fidget. Jaehyun smiles and continues to snuggle closer until Taeyong gives up and turns around, finally facing him.

“Good morning,” Jaehyun mouths, softly, barely audible. He kisses Taeyong’s sleepy eyelids, hugging him tighter in the process. Taeyong groans, his eyebrows knitted together like he hates the affection, like he wants it to stop. Jaehyun knows he, as a matter of fact, doesn’t. It’s just his way of receiving love, acting like he’s annoyed.

  
Taeyong shyly says back, “morning.” He hides his face in Jaehyun’s shoulders afterwards, not wanting to see the other’s face. Taeyong gets stupidly embarrassed of the simplest things when Jaehyun is around. Just a simple little morning greeting makes his face hot.

  
Taeyong has been deaf since his childhood. He lived his whole life talking only in signs his parents got him to learn as soon as the hearing loss began showing its symptoms. It’s fine, he didn’t mind his condition, he had always felt like he's not that much of a talker anyway. He seldom uses his verbal voice, never again, actually. He refuses to get into therapy and prefers to talk with sign language most of the time. To him, his hands are his voice.

  
It’s not that he hates it, still being able to talk while deaf, and that he’s ungrateful, no. Taeyong is just not the type to risk something, and he knows when he can’t even hear what he’s saying, he knows he will probably sound awful, although his boyfriend will probably say the contrary. But he’s his boyfriend, the one that claims to see heavens in his eyes, and claims the stars fall when he smiles. He knows Jaehyun is biased to the core.

  
But it gets tricky sometimes, especially when he’s in this position, wrapped around layers and layers of blankets and plus his boyfriend’s tight hug. When Jaehyun greeted him good morning, he felt like saying it back. Taeyong decided to try and let out a squeak saying morning, or what felt like one, because he’s not sure. It’s weird not being able to hear your own voice. Taeyong bets on whatever and does anyway.

  
He gets shy, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze with widened pupils, too big for his eyes, because he knows he’ll overreact to that. He knows Jaehyun will have that stupidly huge grin in his face, and his two dimples will be out, and he’s embarrassed. Taeyong escapes to the line of Jaehyun’s collarbone, hiding.

  
Jaehyun, in fact, does overreact, or at least to Taeyong’s standards. He starts shaking his body back and forth and nudges him to look at him, to look at his bright dimples and eyes full of awe.

  
“Taeyongie,” Jaehyun says, “I heard you, you know?” But Taeyong still won’t move from cozy hideout, refuses to look up even just a little bit. “Taeyongie….” Jaehyun attempts at whispering.

  
But Taeyong won’t budge, his embarrassment somehow a far more critical thing than the fact that he ignores his boyfriend incessant rocking. By the reaction, Taeyong is sure that Jaehyun did get what he said, he’s sure that his voice did get out there. Even more reasons for him to not get swayed.

  
Jaehyun is now kissing him relentlessly, on his cheeks, on his ears, on every single skin he can map out, followed by a palm that runs along to every place he touched with his lips. “Hey,” Jaehyun whispers again, “look at me?”

  
He knows his efforts are only as close as 15% chance success, a stubborn Taeyong is a stubborn Taeyong. But he tries and tries, coaxing and hoping his boyfriend will eat his embarrassment, because there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Jaehyun actually thinks it’s some kind of a miracle, something that he needs to print in the back of his head as a reminder that he’s this lucky to experience such memories, to experience Taeyong, sleepily murmuring in his arms.

  
Taeyong pretends to go back to sleep when Jaehyun finally gets to roll him to his back, away from his spot. But Jaehyun isn’t Jaehyun if he dies down easily. He coaxes the latter out of his fake slumber, this time with a playful lick of his tongue to the bones of Taeyong’s cheeks.

  
A stupid laugh follows as Taeyong shrieks at the wet feeling on his face, immediately draws a hand from under the covers and wipes it off. Disgusted, Taeyong glares at Jaehyun with accusing unimpressed eyes. Jaehyun on the other hand thinks that his attempts succeeded, and he continues to get all giggly, basking in the morning sunlight coming from the windows.

  
Jaehyun sits up on his heels, facing a drowsy and annoyed Taeyong, lying on his back. He shakes his fingers before saying what’s on his dreamy, not yet coffee-induced, ridiculous mind.

  
“You know I heard you, right?” Jaehyun starts, carefully signing it with his hands.

  
His boyfriend, lazy, only nods, and then promptly buries half of his face back inside the layers of blankets atop of him. Taeyong likes to hide, Jaehyun notes, especially when he’s being interrogated like this, even for the smallest, most unimportant things. Jaehyun lets him be.

  
“I like it. Don’t be shy.”

  
Taeyong tucks the blanket under his chin as he starts now, mouthing back his response along the movement of his signs. “I’m not shy, it just feels weird.” His eyes wander away from the gaze of Jaehyun, trying to make up what he says.

  
“Okay, but can you do it just one more time?”  
Taeyong shakes his head.

  
“Please?”

  
It’s barely 6, Taeyong feels like he has all the excuse in this world to be grumpy and say no, I don’t want to do it again and go back to sleep. Out of 99 excuses he can think of, only 1 stands alone, willing to just agree on Jaehyun’s little beg while holding out his index finger. As the seconds go by without his agreement, Jaehyun looks more and more like a rejected puppy. His dimples sort of starts to disappear as he pouts like a child –which he is. It tugs on Taeyong’s heartstrings.

  
Out of 99 excuses, he chooses the 1 that agrees.

  
As much as the sight of Jaehyun sitting back, tall on his heels, basking in sunlight is amusing him, because he’s so handsome, his boyfriend is so handsome, Taeyong gathers him to lay down again. This time Taeyong sits on his sides, approaching Jaehyun closer to his face.

  
“You’re gonna do it again?” Jaehyun asks, eyes big as saucers, like boy looking at his new toy. “I don’t mind if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s okay. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you’re not okay with and–“

  
“Stop talking, you’re noisy,” Taeyong mouths as he shushes him. He’s not sure whether Jaehyun understands or not, so he brings his palm to his lips, closing them gaping.

  
Jaehyun is counting down the clock by the seconds. He sees that the sunrays get brighter every minute. He’s a little nervous, for some reason. The silence around them somehow reminding himself that it’s just ticks and tocks of the clock before the streets below get busy, and loud cars honking to its leave.

  
He wants to relish in the moment if does get another chance to hear Taeyong talking again, and yet he finds himself with itchy skin and wanting to just now, now, before it gets loud. Because the only one that knows about it is him, and he finds that unfair, to the both of them.

  
Jaehyun gets caught up in his thoughts, meanwhile Taeyong is silent, as he always is. His eyelids close, breathing in the scent of the room full of air-conditioned air. His palm on Jaehyun’s lips takes a leave and settles now by his jaw, surprising the boy out of his mind, and tilts it to the side.

  
Jaehyun, although startled, obliges and waits for whatever Taeyong has in mind. And then Taeyong sighs in annoyance, finding Jaehyun’s curious eyes and slowly lunges forward, until he’s hovering just right above his left ear, until his breath is skimming on Jaehyun’s jawline.

  
“Good morning, Jaehyun.”


End file.
